Fallen
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Krista's life had been pretty normal; get up, go to school, behave. However, her 18th birthday changed that. After a severe headache, she meets Ymir, the grigori who begins to tell her she has to run or die. Not too far off, Mikasa, a fallen angel, and Annie, her lover, begin to feel a dangerous change. Then, Krista knew she was in for it. YumiKuri, Mikaani/Mikannie. The Fallen AU.


Streaming sunlight in the window failed to wake the small blonde; late for school, and still utterly exhausted. A soft warmth welled on her cheek just as her final alarm went off, finally stirring her. Throwing a small hand out to turn the alarm off, she groaned, sitting up slowly. A light headache was her first greeting of the day, and it wasn't appreciated.

Finally catching the time, the blonde picked up the pace, grabbing her bag before jogging down the stairs; however at the bottom, she nearly fell head-long into the floor. She gripped the rail tightly, and held her head with a groan, face scrunching in pain and annoyance.

"Krista? Are you alright sis?"

The blonde looked up to see her older sister, Frieda, giving her a concerned look. She opened her lips to respond, but couldn't get anything out before wincing, and letting out a groan. She jumped when Frieda touched her shoulder and helped her all the way down, "I think you should go see the doctor…" Krista brushed off her sister's concern by shaking her head and walking to the door, "No, I have semi-finals." The older girl frowned at the blonde, but gave up.

"I don't think you should drive, why don't you call Reiner and start walking?"

"I… Alright, alright. Only this once, it's just a headache."

The blonde pulled her cell-phone out as she stepped into the sunlight, squinting to see; wincing at the brightness. After dialing Reiner, she started walking down the street, lips set in a pained frown. It was unusual for Krista to have headaches, so she was worried in the slightest, but the sunlight only served to make the pain worsen.

"Hey Krista."

"Hey Reiner, can you give me a lift?"

"Uh, yeah… Where are you?"

"Lark Lane and Park Drive intersection."

"Can't you drive?"

"Frieda said not to, I almost fell down the stairs."

"Woah, you sure you're well enough for school?"

"I just have a headache, don't worry."

When the phone clicked, she pulled it away with a confused look, but the moment she looked up she saw her friend pull up in his truck. She walked to it, and got in with a sigh, rubbing her head. "Hey Bertholdt," Krista said lightly as the tall black haired boy made room and let her into the middle seat. "Hey Krista," his response came with a light smile, but he said nothing more as he put earbuds in and leaned back. Sighing gently, she looked up at Reiner who smiled as he said, "I hope you feel better."

The blonde just sighed, and set her hands in her lap; intently looking down as she said, "I'll be fine, it's just a headache." Reiner let out a long sigh, and nodded as he drove on in silence. No one spoke until the tall blonde parked the car, and helped Krista out, who quickly waved goodbye to get to class.

Today may have been Krista's eighteenth birthday, but it meant nothing to her. Her family- what she had for one anyway, was made up of her half-father, Frieda, and her kitten, Sugar. No matter what she did, her half-father never cared for anything, so it was Frieda caring for them. Frieda was so weighed down in college, so Krista never said a word when little things like birthdays, or little holidays came along so she could focus on her work, rather than try to please her.

Not once did it ever bother the blonde, the only thing bothering her today was the massive headache. To worsen the situation, the headache only seemed to grow worse and worse with each minute- hell, each second. She barely managed to get to her locker to get her books; however as she did, she found some painkillers, and swallowed them without water.

Quickly, the blonde exchanged her books and rushed to first hour, her short male teacher looked at her with the usual emotionless eyes to question, "Why are you running late Miss Lenz?" The blonde blushed in embarrassment, and looked at him, and at the floor, "I have a really bad headache Professor Levi…" The teacher merely sighed, and pointed to her seat; which she complied quickly, trying to fight off the barely helped headache. Almost as soon as the lesson began, she found herself spacing out during the test, barely managing to finish it as the bell rang.

When the teacher yanked the paper, and dismissed her, she left with a wince, rubbing her head. Even now, it only grew worse, and it was getting unbearable. She managed to stumble to her locker, pressing her forehead on it lightly, closing her eyes tightly with the searing pain; pain that was duplicating in every second.

Her breaths came out hot and quick, pained by far; but suddenly it stopped, a soft ring dying in her ears to finish in moments. She swallowed, and lifted her head with a sigh, wiping a few droplets of sweat off her brow. The blonde looked around in confusion, but gave up with a soft sigh, opening her locker.

_I'm just going insane…_

_"You're not going insane blondie."_

Krista jumped in fright, turning to face a tall, freckled brunette, who simply grinned at her fright; which deepened upon seeing the halls had magically cleared while she fought her headache. The brunette's voice sounded slightly strange when she heard it, almost as if it weren't English. Looking up at the woman, Krista let out a slight whimper.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Her voice was suddenly normal, further shocking the blonde; however she brought herself to speak, "Uh, uh no!" Suddenly, the thought struck her, _I didn't say that out loud… _She tensed, as the brunette moved closer, smirking, "I know. Sheesh, calm down Nephilim."

"… Nephilim?"

The brunette's face twisted into a strange look of annoyance and shock, and she inquired in a pissed tone, "What? You don't know what you are?!" At the sudden raising of voice, and the tall woman only nearing, Krista cringed, and defensively shoved her head up; nailing the woman's chin.

The impact caused the woman to groan, stumbling back a few feet, and holding her jaw, "Jesus fuck!" She exclaimed with a wince, further whining, "The hell was that for?!" The blonde crossed her arms defiantly, and stood up straight as she explained, "For getting in my face like a bitch!" Despite the way she tried to look at all intimidating, she failed miserably as the woman just grinned.

"Yeah, whatever, you're a Nephilim."

"What does that mean? Who are you?"

"It means your half angel basically, and I'm Ymir, a Grigori."

"What…?"

"Look, you're going to be killed if you don't come with me."

"Why would I believe you?"

The brunette's lip and eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the blonde, who gave her a pressing look. Finally, she taller woman smirked, and picked Krista up, holding her over her shoulder; completely ignoring the fists hitting her back in protest. "Put me down!" The onslaught of hitting and yelling lasting until they reached the outdoors, and the blonde managed to hit something hard on Ymir's back, coughing the brunette to crumble to her knees in pain, letting out soft cries.

Krista felt a flood of guilt when she saw a few tears drip onto the concrete, and she got up slowly, nearing the woman cautiously, "I-I'm sorry… A-Are you okay?" When her small hand touched Ymir's shoulder, the brunette pulled back, and lifted her head, eyes shining with pain and anger, causing the blonde to fall back in fear.

However, the brunette relaxed slightly, and said through labored breaths, "You hit… the remains… of my wings…" The blonde moved over carefully, and sat in front of her, wiping the tears. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know." The soft silence growing made the blonde felt as though she were hated, and she started to look down in guilt, but was stopped by the brunette slipping off her shirt and leaning over to reveal two bony and obviously violently broken off remnant stubs. Quickly, the brunette slipped her shirt on.

The blonde's face turned to a look of amazement, and sudden belief; a soft murmur slipping her lips, "Oh my God…" Her crystal eyes shone with the strange conflict in her emotions; being shocked, scared, or utterly amazed. The brunette watched her a moment longer, before standing, and looking away, grumbling, "Stupid emotions… Stupid wings…"

A soft frown formed on Krista's lips at the tall woman, but she said nothing. The soft rustle of the trees, and the occasional sound of a small animal passing were all that could be heard for a long moment of silence held between the two.

"A-Are… Are you calling me stupid because I feel?"

A soft look of hurt formed on the blonde's face, and she looked down; however the brunette leaned down and offered a hand to help her up, "No… No, I'm calling myself stupid… Geez, I'm not even a fucking human but I get all these stupid feelings…"

Hesitantly, Krista accepted the help up, and looked up at the brunette. "Thanks," her voice came out weak, and quiet; hesitant. Stepping back slightly, Krista tried to explain, "Look, I don't care what I am, have a life… And friends." The explanation caused Ymir to frown, and look at her, "You will be killed if you don't come with me, why don't you believe me?"

The blonde puffed, and looked at her, "You did get in my face."

"… I'm not good with people."

"I could tell…"

"If you don't come, I'll take you by force."

"I-I'll call the cops!"

"Oh? Oh really?"

The brunette held up a hand, revealing Krista's phone; a smirk forming on her lips as she held it above Krista's reach. Knowing it was pointless to try, Krista gave up, crossing her arms. "I don't like you," she stated in her pout, huffing. Ymir simply shrugged her comment, slipping the blonde's phone into her pocket, "Aw, that sucks, you're really cute."

A soft blush instantly began to form on the blonde's cheeks, and to hide it, she turned away. With lips tight, she stated, "I won't go."

"Fine then."

The brunette leaned down, and picked her up and walked again; however this time, Krista gave up, and didn't hit Ymir again, scared to harm her wings again. Another soft rush of guilt washed over the blonde, and she subconsciously, however cautiously, rubbed the wing she had injured through the tall woman's shirt. "I'm sorry…"

Of course the comment caught Ymir in shock, as did the gently rubbing of the blonde's hand. She creased her brow, and slowed her walking pace to ask, "Why?" She sensed the blonde tense, her hand stopping in its spot, and then jerking away in realization. She began to stammer an explanation with flushed cheeks, "F-For hurting your wings! I-I know it must have hurt!"

The brunette's lips tightened and she opened the door to her truck, and shifted to all but toss the blonde into the seat, setting her hands to each side of the blonde to look at her in what seemed to be annoyance, or a stern anger. The blonde shrunk back slightly, hands starting to shake. "Look blondie, I didn't come here to listen to apologies for you ignorance, nor did I come here to be a nice little angel- I don't have wings anymore for a reason."

The blonde cringed, and looked down as she shook, nodding slowly, scared to apologize or anything at all. She let out a slow and shaky breaths, that only grew more panicked as the brunette started again, "I have a really bad temper, so next time I snap, I can't promise you won't be dead, got it?!" Krista snapped, and she blinked back little welling tears of fear, a soft whimper slipping out of her lips.

"I'm sorry," She finally choked, biting back her tears; however instead of reacting harshly, the brunette got stuck for words, face softening with worry. Cautiously, Ymir drew Krista up into her arms, and mumbled, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so harsh," The frown on the Grigori's lips deepened and she let go of the blonde, saying gently, "I'm getting you the hell out of here before they find you."

Ymir shifted to close the door, and jogged around to get in and drive, buckling up and motioning for the blonde to do the same. Twisting the key in the ignition, the brunette glanced over to watch the blonde twist around to put the seat belt on before setting her small hands in her lap.

It was obvious to Ymir how small the girl was, and it was shocking with her heritage, however she couldn't help that she found it absolutely adorable. As soon as the blonde noticed Ymir was looking, the brunette looked away and blushed vaguely, letting out a sigh as she floored the gas and drove out. The speed and haste of the car caused the blonde to tense in fear, so the brunette slowed cautiously.

"Sorry," Ymir grumbled as she pulled off onto the main street, lips tight in her attempts to focus on the road rather than the blonde. She glanced over with a sigh, and spoke up to get the blonde's attention, "You alright?" All she managed to get from the blonde was a jump, and a sharp nod. Of course it bothered her, but she said nothing of it as she pulled off onto a highway to speed up.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"Of course I don't…"

A soft sigh, "But you came because of your phone."

"… S-Sorta, I-I d-don't know…"

"You're _going_ to believe me soon."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out blondie."

-(A/N) Okay, one: school sucks. Two: I am working as hard as I can on That's Not My Name. It wasn't originally meant to be ongoing. I have MANY fics planned as of plot; I just have to write them. I hate not updating, so I am going to try harder to get things done. Three: I'm not exactly in full health. My mother had surgery recently, and I have life; so I am sorry about the slowness of everythign here.-


End file.
